bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type "#Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4.Click Publish Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3.Pay attention to the description each week. Some weeks may be who is better, some may be who would win in a fight etc. You never know what you are going to find. Battle Past Battles #Unohana is inherently "better" in every way!! For a start she knows the name of her Zanpakutō, she has Bankai and she's the Gotei 13's best healer and that's before you start on her kicking Zaraki's backside!! # I don't like Zaraki and Unohana is badass-- #Unohana. Not sure how this will play out in the manga, but if Unohana were fighting to kill or to win, she takes this. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) # While I like both, I think Unohana is better in just about every way. Much more complete character and enjoyable character and more interesting to watch fighting. 15:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) # Same as above. #Without a doubt Unohana, I mean look at this fight so far I strongly believe that if Unohana's aim was to kill Zaraki he would be dead right now. Plus she is the first Kenpachi and was never defeated.--Kenpachi Yachiru (talk) 23:32, January 29, 2013 (UTC) # In a plotless environment Unohana would win everytime. She's got more experience, probably a similar level of reiatsu and she has bankai (which she has probably mastered). Sorry Zaraki, not this time.-- #I well go with Unohana. I believe she's a better fighter,and I think it's stupid for her to die just to make Zaraki stronger.Naruto 45 (talk) 01:08, January 30, 2013 (UTC) #Unohana because she can heal herself, she has kido, and while Zaraki barely knows the basics of Kendo, she has a specific tactical fighting style of her own. And, she has Bankai. She has shunpo and she has much more experience than Zaraki.--Fatdude (talk) 02:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) #Unohana Let's face it, even if Kenpachi Ziraki grows stronger, he can never outclass one of Soul Society's original badasses. The battle has just begun and Kenpachi needs to go back to school, before he can even remotely be in the same class as her-- 03:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC) #I'm hoping Unohana will win, as her abilities are far greater than Zaraki's, but it looks like Kubo is going to make Zaraki the victor. I'm hoping she'll escape alive though. 08:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) #Unohana is the better fighter. All Kenpachi does is prolong his fights to enjoy it, and that'll be his undoing. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 01:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) #Unohana hands down. She has a shikai and bankai that she can actually name. She has mastered all forms of swordplay amd strikes fear into others. While she is gonna lose in the manga, that is because of plot and Kubo's need to power up kenpaichi without having him learn his shikai name or bankai.Umishiru (talk) 22:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) # If I were to judge who I think will win depending on power, character, and all, Unohana is my bet. She's obviously holding back in the manga because she just wants to free Kenpachi from sheathing his powers. But hands down to both of them. -ChazWyman 12:20 AM February 3, 2013. #Because uhnohana is far experienced and more skilled than zaraki she is alot older then him although zaraki might win later on but for this battle uhnohana is gonna win for sure I mean look she normally her sword skills is better then kenpachi and she already acheived bankai while kenpachi have't even reach shikai plus unohana could even heal! |votes2=#Zaraki wins because - let's face it - plot hax. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) #Zaraki wins no doubt about it! After all the whole point of there fight is to help him to grow stronger so I think in the end he's going to win for sure.--CiFeR215 (talk) 07:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) #Zaraki will win this because he has Ichigo's fighting spirit. He will never give up and fight until he is dead. The goal in this is to get him stronger. Why would a person who has spent too much time healing others still be an expert at battle? Kenpachi has never stopped fighting and trying to get better. He will win because of his desire and need to get stronger. Let's face it. Unohana is rusty, and this whole fight would be a waste of time if Zaraki did not win. Then again, it would be fun to see the current Yachiru (the one who calls Kenpachi "Kenny") become captain. But I digress; Zaraki will have to win. Also, after the newest chapter, I know Zaraki will win. TechGenusMaster (talk) 14:19, January 29, 2013 (UTC) #Zaraki is like the God of War! As awesome as Unohana is, i think Zaraki has it in the bag with his utmost belief he "has" to win. #Zaraki will win for the plain benefit of the story and he will probably do something completely badass while doing so. ''--Mangamaster337 (talk)mangamaster337'' #Zaraki has proven time and time again that he needs proper motivation before he starts to really tear his opponent up. Take Nnoitra, for example. Those two went back and forth for quite a while, with Kenpachi on the defensive for most of the fight. According to context being seen now in the manga, Kenpachi used to be A.) more dangerous and B.) gave Unohana that nasty scar. If he did that once, what's to say he won't suddenly super saiyan again? #Kenpachi because he always gets stronger after every fight like a super saiyan and Unohana said it herself, Kenpach was the only person she couldnt beat. I dont even think Unohana will use her Zanpaktos release cause i think being a Kenpachi is like only using raw power, not the power of your Zanpakto. MiaChan101 (talk) 04:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) #While I think Unohana is currently the better fighter hands down she has the capacity to make Zaraki the greatest fighter so I'm going with Kenpachi Zaraki.--Allclevernamestaken (talk) 02:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) #Zaraki Kenpachi, he is the beast of the beast. someone who fear no pain. someone wilder enough to make Nnoitra Jiruga to fear of death. and he is the only one who is capable to handle 3 Quincy at once, no doubt he'll win! #Kenpachi never back's down, even if it mean's he's gonna die, and i don't think Kubo will kill him, it's going to be a bloodfest, and it'll be awesome. Kenpachi will rise as the victor! IrregularBankai }} }} Category:Bleach Wiki